Animaniacs Productions
NOTE: This is a made up logo. You cannot see it in real life! Background: Animaniacs Productions is the vanity card appearing at the end of every Animaniacs episode. 1st and only logo (September 13, 1993 – November 14, 1998, January 7, 2020) Nicknames: Wakko Warner, Laughing Wakko, The Laughing Warner Face of Doom (or funniness as it depends in your opinion), Wakko's Laughing Face of Doom/Funniness, AH-HAHAHA-HAHAHA!, Jess Harnell's Laugh of Doom/Funniness Logo: On an uber dark purple background, we see a close-up of Wakko Warner's head with his eyes closed and tongue sticking out. Wakko then laughs, and from his mouth shoot out the words "ANIMANIACS" in the same font as the series logo, and "Productions" in a weird, hard-to-describe font, settling below him. Wakko then stops laughing 3 seconds later. Variants: * There exists a variant where we see Yakko Warner dancing while wearing a green cap that has the Looney Tunes screwball symbol on it and sporting a gookie on his face. The background is a blue background with a yellow spotlight (similar to the one in The Senses). In the top-left corner is the Animaniacs Productions logo. Although Wakko isn't animated laughing, we can still hear him laugh. * On episode 82 of Animaniacs, Wakko cries out one of his and Yakko's catchphrases, "Helloooo Nurse!", instead of laughing. * A very rare variant has Wakko say his catchphrase "Faboo!" instead of laughing. * On the 99th and final episode of Animaniacs, the text of the logo is superimposed over the tower outro of Yakko, Wakko and Dot saying "Goodbye nurse!". * In the CPF100 episode “Animaniacs Suck”, CPF100 replaces Wakko and the text changed. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Wakko's laughing face, which according to Tom Ruegger, was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha. TMS also animated the Screwball Yakko variant for the logo. Music/Sounds: The first six notes of the Animaniacs theme played on a piano, followed by Wakko laughing (provided by voice actor Jess Harnell). Music/Sounds Variant: On the Screwball Yakko variant, the Animaniacs theme is replaced by the Warners chanting "Boingy boingy boingy!" (the phrase they often use when they are bouncing). Wakko's laugh is slightly higher-pitched in this one. Availability: Common. The regular version was seen on most episodes of Animaniacs, which was brodcast on FOX Kids and Kids WB!. The "Faboo!" variant, as said before, is very rare and can be only viewed on Youtube, But in 2015, the episode “Faboo” uses this Variant was shown in DVD. The Screwball Yakko variant can be seen on episode 50 of Animaniacs (although reruns of said episode use the standard variant) and some DVD episode of the show. The tower outro variant (stated above) is seen on the Animaniacs finale "Birds on a Wire/The Scoring Session/The Animaniacs Suite". The logo returned in COF100 Aniiniaca Suck. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant. * Original Variant: Depending on your opinion about the logo, it can range from none to nightmare. The dark background, Wakko's slightly creepy shut-eyed, tongue-out expression at the beginning, his jarring laugh and the way the music is played will either make people s*** their pants or leap out of their seats. Anyways, some people and fans find this logo to be annoying, funny, or even memorable due to Wakko being from the famous Animaniacs TV show. * Screwball Yakko variant: NIGHTMARE!!! Yakko’s Laugh coming out of Nowhere will make their people Scared. The clothing and Hat and dance is Funny. * "Helloooo Nurse!" and "Faboo!" variants: Low to medium. * "Birds on a Wire/The Scoring Session/The Animaniacs Suite" variant: None. Since the text appears in the tower outro, this is treated by Animaniacs fans as more of a tower outro rather than a logo. * CPF100 2020 Variant: Same as Normal, but they notice that CPF100 is here, Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:WB logos Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998